The Great Outdoors
by StylishKidatTheRiot
Summary: Sasuke is forced to go on a camping trip to try and make him bond more with his peers, but he goes out of his way to make everyone as miserable as he is and threatens Kakashi with no sex for a month, but Kakashi has other plans... VERY GRAPHIC LEMON!


Title: The Great Outdoors

Author: StylishKidatTheRiot

Rating: M

Summary: (COMPLETE) Sasuke's therapist suggests that he should go on a camping trip to try and bond more with his peers. He thinks it's a terrible idea and goes out of his way to make everyone as miserable as he is and threatens Kakashi with no sex for a month, but Kakashi has other plans…

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke, Kakashi or any other Naruto characters featured in this story, nor am I making a single penny from this… and Sasuke is being written in at a legal age for this sort of thing lol

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last fic, In Flight Entertainment, your comments are all very much appreciated. As you have probably guessed I like my Sasuke/Kakashi pairings, so on with the smut I say!

**WARNING: Very graphic lemon with tonnes of swearing, as Sasuke has a bit of a potty mouth in this fic. Don't like, don't read!**

…………………………………………………………………..

The Great Outdoors (PART1)

"Time to get up Sasuke, your therapist says this will be good for you," Kakashi grinned as he tried to wake the sleeping boy.

"My therapist says a lot of things, but its 5am in the fucking morning so go away," Sasuke hissed as he buried his head under the pillow.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but your therapist says that you need to bond more with your peers after the whole Orochimaru incident. It's for your own good."

"How the hell is being forced to spend five days out in the wilderness in a tent with a bunch of idiots supposed to be for my own good? If anything it will make things worse. Leave me alone!"

Kakashi let out a sigh before effortlessly grabbing the bed sheets and pulling them off the bed with Sasuke still attached. He hit the ground with a thud, making sure afterwards to express his sentiments to the other man in the form of a glare.

"Why did you do that you bastard?" the boy yelled.

"Because it is time for you to get up and get ready to go out camping with us. Did you pack everything last night like I asked you to?"

Sasuke sat up and folded his arms. "No, because I said I wasn't going. Do you actually listen to me?"

"Well I suppose you'll have to share a tent with me then. I'll throw some of your clothes into your bag for you, now hurry up and go downstairs and have some breakfast," Kakashi sighed. As much as he loved the boy, Sasuke could be a nightmare at times especially when he wasn't getting his own way. At least he could say that he was well used to Sasuke's little tantrums as past experiences taught him that ignoring the boy was the best way to get around them.

"I – don't – want – to – go! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Sasuke cried as he climbed back into his bed.

"If you don't get your little ass out of this room and downstairs in five minutes you won't be freeloading of me anymore! You can go back to your own apartment and buy your own food and pay your own bills," Kakashi smirked. It was an empty threat, but one which seemed to work on Sasuke every time, as he needed a little scare every so often to keep him in line.

Sasuke shot back up into a sitting position. "FINE!! I'll get up and go on the stupid camping trip but I'm sure as hell not going to enjoy it!" he yelled, "Also Kakashi, I swear you will get absolutely no sex from me for the next month and I mean it!"

Sasuke muttered obscenities under his breath as he dragged himself up out of the bed and barged past the other man on the way down the stairs.

"Fucking angsty teens!" Kakashi groaned to himself as Sasuke slammed the kitchen door as loud as he could in protest, almost dismantling it from its frame. The next five days had the marking of a horror story written all over them.

(PART 2)...

"Sasuke! I'm so glad that you decided to come out with us after all!" Sakura grinned as they made their way out of Konaha and headed deep into the forest that surrounded the village.

"At least one of us is happy about it," Sasuke sneered under his breath. This was his idea of hell and he was beginning to think that maybe it would have been better if he'd stayed with Orochimaru. Actually, on second thoughts there is only so much snake fetish porn, and long snake-like tongues trying to slide up his shorts every five minutes that a boy could take. He shuddered at the thought. At least Sakura was fairly quiet. Sure she rambled on a bit, but her voice was easy enough to drown out when he couldn't be bothered listening to her. The only problem was that she wouldn't leave him alone and as a boy who liked his personal space and preferred his own company, the urge to punch her in the face was overwhelming at times.

"When we get to the camp site why don't we go exploring and check out the forest? It will be fun!" she grinned again, desperate to get the boy to talk.

"Why don't you shut up?"

Sakura's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"I'm am trying so hard to be nice to you after you ran away and scared the crap out of all of us!" she cried, "And what do you do? You throw it back in my face!" With that she stormed off, desperate to get as far away from Sasuke and Kakashi as she could.

"The whole point of this camping trip thing is for you to 'bond' with your peers, not push them away any further than you already have," Kakashi sighed, "Your lucky to have people left who actually care about you."

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he choose to pretend Kakashi had not said anything at all. He knew the older man was right but it was something he just didn't want to acknowledge because, well, it was just easier that way.

Several hours of complete silence passed before they eventually made it to the camp site. Sasuke nearly burst into tears when he saw who was waiting there for them. This day couldn't get any worse, he was sure of it.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" a familiar voice bellowed in the distance as an energetic blonde haired kid with a stupid grin on his face sprinted towards him.

"Hello Naruto. Nice to see you," Sasuke muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You came after all! This is going to be so fun! I've been looking forward to it all week!" he half spoke, half screamed.

"Yeah fun."

"Let's pitch the tents!" Naruto cried and ran off into the distance.

(PART 3)...

Refusing to help Kakashi pitch the tent, Sasuke instead sat with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"You could help me you know," Kakashi sighed, already predicting in his mind the boy's response.

"I didn't want to be here in the first place so why should I help you with anything?"

Yup, just what he thought Sasuke would say.

Eventually all the tents had been pitched, minus the help of Sasuke who had decided that if he was going to have to suffer then everyone else would as well, and he would make damn well sure of that.

"There's a lake a few miles away, we are all going to go down and check it out. It would be nice if you came with us," Kakashi asked him, the look on his face suggesting that Sasuke was going to get no say in the matter.

"I've already made plans to stay in the tent."

"You're going."

Before the boy realised what was happening, Kakashi was dragging him in the direction of the others.

"No fucking sex for the next month," Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth as he was dragged towards the lake, "And don't you forget it!"

(PART 4)...

"Wow, the lake is so beautiful!" Sakura beamed as she took in the scenery.

"Yeah, beautiful," Sasuke hissed as he sat down on the nearest rock. He grinned when he saw the approaching rain cloud and decided he couldn't wait to see everyone get caught in the rain and getting soaked. That would ruin their fun more than he could.

"Sasuke stop isolating yourself and get the hell over here please and admire the scenery with the rest of us," Kakashi shouted over.

"Fine."

Sasuke wandered over and stood silently with his arms folded and the usual scowl on his face. Looking at scenery was boring in his opinion as he couldn't care less if he was in a beautiful forest or the inner city slums.

"Let's play a game!" Naruto cried, "Lets run down the hill really, really fast and try to stop before we run into the lake!"

"Tempting, but no thank you Naruto," Sakura sighed, "besides I'm enjoying the scenery too much."

It wasn't even worth asking Sasuke, being as the look on his face already dictated his answer. The over-excitable blonde instead took off by himself up the hill.

"See, this isn't so bad Sasuke," Kakashi grinned, "it beats lying in until 2pm in the morning doing absolutely nothing."

"Sure."

Deep in his own thoughts about how much he hated camping and how stupid this whole thing was; Sasuke didn't hear the excited screams of Naruto until it was too late. Before he could realise what had happened, he was suddenly underwater.

"NARUTO! YOU BARSTARD!" he screamed as soon as his head came above the water, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING STUPID? COULD YOU NOT SEE I WAS STANDING RIGHT AT THE EDGE OF THIS STUPID FUCKING LAKE?"

"Sorry Sasuke, I was running too fast and I lost control and I couldn't stop in time. I'm really sorry," Naruto replied, feeling genuinely afraid of Sasuke's reaction. The look in his eyes suggested he was going to drown him, or kill him in his sleep or something. Sasuke had always been a bit on the moody side, but these days he was just not the same person at all… he was worse.

"Enough Sasuke, it was an accident," Kakashi broke the tension, "he didn't mean it."

"I am so fucking sick of this place!" Sasuke hissed as he dragged himself out of the water, "I'm going back to the tent!"

Sasuke could feel his temper boiling up inside him, but it wasn't worth taking it out on these people. He stormed off back to camp without looking back. He was happy enough being a recluse in Kakashi's house, why the hell was everyone trying to get him to 'bond' with his peers at every given opportunity. He was a loner and he liked being alone. Why couldn't people just understand that?

In his frustration he decided to take it out on a nearby rock by kicking it as hard as he could. However, the rock was more deeply embedded into the ground than he thought.

"Fuck!" he cried as the pain shot right up his leg, "could this day get any fucking worse?"

Without warning the skies suddenly opened and torrential rain lashed down from above.

"Great! Fucking great!" Sasuke hissed under his breath as the rain re-soaked his clothes which were beginning to dry off a little.

His soaked clothes felt heavy and cold as he limped back to camp. In a way he wanted Kakashi to make a fuss over him, it was something he secretly enjoyed, but he'd never admit that.

Finally the camp was in sight and he made a dash back, only to discover that Kakashi had locked up the tent with a padlock. Naruto and Sakura had done the same with their tents.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Sasuke groaned as he flopped down in the mud, feeling rather sorry for himself, underneath the nearest tree. Kakashi and the others better hurry up and get the hell back!

(PART 5)...

"This is lovely isn't it?" Kakashi sighed as he and his young companions walked back towards the camp.

"I think the rain is here to stay. Look at the clouds, they are dark and heavy for miles around," Sakura sighed.

"I think your right. Perhaps we should call quits to this whole camping thing and return another time when the weather is better. What do you think?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, there isn't much point in staying if it's going to rain for the entire time, what do you think Naruto?"

"Let's pack up tonight and leave tomorrow," the blonde grinned.

"Ok, we leave tomorrow. Sasuke will be happy," Kakashi replied.

"We should probably tell him as soon as we get back. He will have had time to brood, so he's probably even more pissed off than he was earlier, he needs something to cheer him up a little" Sakura sighed.

"No, no don't worry about it," Kakashi grinned, "I'll tell him when we get back, you guys just concentrate on packing up."

After a few more minutes of walking in the rain, they finally reached the camp site to be meet by a less than impressed, and soaked through, Sasuke.

"You took fucking long enough," he hissed at Kakashi.

"Sorry! I forgot you didn't have a key to get in!" the older man half laughed to himself and half felt guilty as he opened up the tent. Sasuke didn't say a word as he quickly climbed inside, but not before flashing an angry glare at Kakashi, just to make extra sure the older man knew how pissed off he was.

He pulled his top and shorts off as soon as he got inside and rummaged about in the nearest bag to find a towel.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Kakashi grinned as he held one up.

Sasuke glared at him again before snatching the towel and turning his back to the other man.

"Do you want a hand getting dried off?"

"Touch me and I'll scream 'rape' as loud as I possibly can."

"Fine, ok," Kakashi rolled his eyes and quickly backed away. He was hoping to coax Sasuke into a little bit of naked fun, but at this rate the boy would tear is eyes out if he even so much as laid a finger on him at this exact moment in time. He needed a plan if he wanted any fun tonight.

Suddenly, a wicked grin spread across his face. "How badly do you want to go home?" he asked the boy.

"Even more than I want to kill my brother."

"You know… I could maybe talk the others into leaving tomorrow if you drop this whole 'no sex for a month' thing…" Kakashi beamed, "It would be hard work of course because they really want to stay, but I'll do it for you if you want."

"I'm listening."

"I'll tell them that we have to leave tomorrow because the rain probably won't stop. They'll be so upset and disappointed, but I guess they will just have to deal with it," Kakashi grinned; somewhat shocked that Sasuke believed his story. He wandered just how far he could push this. The boy must really be desperate to go back home… perhaps he should exploit this opportunity in order to live out his biggest fantasy. Yes! When would he ever have this chance again?

"Sasuke… you know that since I'm making such a big sacrifice for you and all by having to make everyone leave tomorrow, maybe we could…"

"NO! YOU BASTARD! It's not going to happen!" Sasuke yelled.

"Please, I won't tell anyone and if you want to go home tomorrow…"

"Fine! Just so you know… I really fucking hate you," Sasuke scowled and folded his arms. He knew exactly what Kakashi was going to ask, he'd asked it enough times in the past to know to be ready to dodge an incoming fist. Kakashi wanted Sasuke to wear a dress.

"You don't hate me, and look! I stole, sorry borrowed, this lovely little dress from Sakura. You'll look so pretty!" Kakashi beamed as he held up the dress. Sasuke was quite feminine in appearance anyway and it had always been his dream to see the boy in a pretty little dress, but every time he even so much as suggested it, Sasuke would sulk for a week after he'd aim his fists at the other man's face. It usually just wasn't worth asking.

Sasuke hesitated before his face filled with rage as he snatched the dress from Kakashi's hand. He pulled the offending garment over his head and stared at Kakashi with a look of murder in his eyes. It was pink colour, but thankfully it wasn't overly frilly. What worried him more was that it fitted him perfectly.

"If we don't go home tomorrow, forget Itachi…I will kill YOU," the boy hissed angrily.

"We'll definitely, one hundred percent, go home tomorrow," Kakashi smiled.

"And no more of this damned camping crap," Sasuke added.

"No more camping."

Sasuke let out a defeated sigh. He just wanted to make the other man suffer a little by refusing sex, but the urge to get out of the wilderness and away from his annoying friends, especially Naruto, was over-powering. He hated loosing, but it was necessary in this case, although he would go out of his way to make life extra hard for Kakashi when they got home.

Unable to hold back, Kakashi pulled off his mask and roughly pushed his lips against those of his young companion. Sasuke felt his warm breath against his face as he opened his mouth to kiss back and allowed their tongues to meet. He felt the other man's body press against his own as he was pulled closer by a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

In Kakashi's opinion, Sasuke was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Even with his temperament flaws he was perfect, and well worth enduring at times. When he wanted to be, Sasuke could be sweet and caring, but he never wanted that side of himself to be exposed and it took a lot to break down the thick walls he'd built up over the years, even for just a minute. Even Kakashi hadn't mastered fully the art of tearing them down completely, but he'd come a hell of a lot closer than anyone else. He knew deep down that the boy wanted to be fussed over and looked after, but he was just too damn stubborn to admit it. He'd forced himself to be strong and unfeeling to the extent that he genuinely believed showing any sign of emotion made him weak, and to him, feeling weak and helpless was the worst thing in the world because it brought back memories of things he'd spent a lifetime trying to forget.

He ran a hand through the boy's still wet, jet-black hair before running it down the side of his smooth cheek. He let out a small moan as the older man broke off the kiss and started softly kissing the skin around his neck and shoulder instead. He looked better in the dress than Kakashi thought he would. It clung to his small, feminine frame and showed off the delicate curves of his body. If Sasuke wanted too, he could probably pass for a girl as his face and features were soft and his eyes were deep and quite big. The urge to tear off the dress to expose the delicate body underneath was great, but Kakashi knew he had to savour the moment. Sasuke would NEVER do this for him again, and he was surprised he was even doing it now; the boy had never been one to fully appreciate just how beautiful he looks in a dress.

Oh well, he'd just have to stick with the mental image in future. Unable to resist any longer, he tore the dress at the top and roughly pulled it down to reveal the boy's chest and more of his beautiful, milky white skin.

"Kakashi," Sasuke panted, "Sakura is going to kill you for destroying her dress."

"I'll just tell her that foxes got it or something," Kakashi whispered, whilst kissing his way down the boy's chest, "she shouldn't leave her bags outside her tent anyway."

Sasuke's breath started to come is gasps as he felt the soft lips of his lover make their way down his stomach, licking and nipping at his delicate, white skin. It wasn't long before the dress had been pulled off completely to reveal his naked body, and was thrown towards a corner of the tent, landing in a crumpled heap.

The rain beat off the walls of the tent drowning out his soft moans as Kakashi came closer to the place where he wanted him to be. This was the most vulnerable Sasuke would allow himself to be as he allowed the pleasure of being with the older man break down his formidable defensive walls, at least enough to allow any sort of 'weak' emotion to be revealed.

He felt his heart start to race as Kakashi took several long licks of his hardening length before taking him fully into his mouth. He gasped louder as Kakashi's skilled tongue payed close attention to all his most sensitive areas. His breath became more laboured as the other man brought him closer to climax, only to stop once he felt it was appropriate. He didn't want the boy to come just yet.

He reached over to a bag at the far end of the tent to reveal a bottle of lubricant.

"You bastard!" Sasuke cried, "I told you we were NOT going to have sex, but you brought the lubricant anyway!"

"I didn't believe you," Kakashi grinned.

Desperate to uphold the principle of the matter, Sasuke tried to get up only to find himself pushed back down again by Kakashi.

"You can't run away. You're naked, and there is the other issue of your erection," the other man giggled.

"I hate you," Sasuke grimaced as he had to admit defeat once again.

"You won't hate me in a few minutes time," Kakashi rolled his eyes before coating his fingers with the lubricant, "Now be a good boy and spread your legs for me."

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh but did what he was told. There was no point in putting up resistance, he enjoyed sex with Kakashi too much, but he didn't want him to know that.

He let out a small gasp as he felt the other man's fingers slip inside him, stretching and preparing him from the inside for what was about to happen. Pleasure began to take over his body again as Kakashi began to stimulate his prostate with his fingers. It wasn't long before the boy forgot why he was pissed off this time.

Kakashi found himself becoming aroused just from Sasuke's cries and moans of pleasure. He boy was moving restlessly below him with his breath coming in gasps, a beautiful sight which he liked to be the one to create. Once he was satisfied the boy was prepared enough, he removed his fingers from inside him. He liked to do a thorough job at this point because he was terrified of hurting his young lover.

He lay down beside the boy and put one arm around him as he coated his own erection with lubricant.

"Are you ready?" he whispered to the boy.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied quietly.

He turned onto his side, Kakashi's arm still wrapped tightly around him. The older man softly kissed the skin around his shoulder as he pushed himself carefully inside the boy.

Sasuke let out a moan of pleasure as he felt Kakashi pushing deeper and deeper inside him.

"Are you ok for me to start?" he asked the Sasuke, and the boy nodded in response.

Kakashi slowly started to thrust within the boy, causing him to gasp more. Sasuke felt his heart race once again. As the other man thrust harder and more deeply into him, his breath came in uncontrollable gasps, his heart raced faster than it should and he felt himself starting to loose control of his body.

He felt Kakashi hitting against his thighs, signal that he was in as deep as he was going to get. Just when he thought that the pleasure had reached its limit, he felt Kakashi's hand wrap around his erection and stroke it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Sasuke couldn't hold back his cries of pleasure any longer. He didn't care if anybody heard him, but with the loud banging of the heavy rain hitting against the walls of the tent, it was probably unlikely.

He felt Kakashi's warm, gasping breath on the back of his neck as he felt himself coming closer and closer to climax. It all became too much. Sasuke felt an intense wave of pleasure swallow up his small frame, causing his body to almost shake and made his heart feel like it was going to explode. His body became more restless and his breathing came in uncontrollable gasps as he came into Kakashi's hand.

With one final thrust, Kakashi came deep inside his young lover, his heart racing just as much and his breath coming in the same irrepressible gasps. He carefully pulled out from the exhausted boy.

"See, camping isn't that bad is it?" Kakashi smiled, his arm still wrapped around Sasuke holding him close.

"I'd still rather do this at home," Sasuke sneered.

(PART 6)...

The next morning, Sasuke was woken up by the sound of torrential rain lashing against the tent, but he smiled to himself because it meant that he could go back home and sleep in a warm, comfortable bed rather than on the ground in a cramped tent. His joy was short-lived when it suddenly occurred to him that he would have to walk home in the rain carrying the stupid tent.

"You're awake," Kakashi smiled, "I didn't wake you because I knew you wouldn't bother helping me to pack up."

"Damn right I won't."

He was about to close his eyes and try to fall back to sleep when the piercing sound of a certain blonde-haired kid's voice made him jump.

"We're nearly all packed and ready to go!" Naruto cried after he popped his head inside the tent, "Are you not even up yet or packed Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke sighed as he pulled the pillow over his head.

Once again his attempt to get back to sleep was interrupted, this time by Sakura.

"Look at my dress!" she cried, I found it lying outside in the mud, and look it's been torn and everything! I think there must have been foxes or something prowling around the camp site last night."

"Huh? Yeah foxes, terrible creatures," Kakashi grinned, "Sasuke, time to get up and get packed if you want breakfast. We have to leave soon."

"You're not even packed yet?" Sakura sighed.

"No, I'm not, we've already been through this," Sasuke cried, his head still buried under the pillow.

"You had all of last night to get packed," Naruto groaned, "didn't Kakashi tell you that we all decided to leave yesterday evening because of the rain?"

Sasuke jumped up into a sitting position and glared at Kakashi.

"You mean you all had already decided that we were going to leave today?" he cried.

"Yes, the rain probably isn't going to stop for the next couple of days so there was no point in staying," Sakura added.

Sasuke felt his blood starting to boil as he stared directly at Kakashi, his left eye started to twitch, his fists clenched tightly and his sharingan began to flare.

"You fucking bastard."

…………………………………………………………………………….

The End

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and all reviews are welcome!

StylishKidatTheRiot xx


End file.
